<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вредная привычка by MrValentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742766">Вредная привычка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine'>MrValentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't smoke kids, Gen, Missing Scene, Smoking is bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Юры опять не задался день, но есть одно средство, которое помогает ему снять напряжение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вредная привычка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн где-то до 10 серии. Возможно, кубок Ростелекома.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ещё раз! - голос Якова эхом разнесся над ледовой ареной.</p>
<p>Юрий Плисецкий, подающий надежды молодой российский фигурист, тяжело дыша и бросив злобный взгляд в сторону своего тренера, подъехал к бортику. Сделав глубокий вдох и восстановив дыхание, он в очередной раз сорвался с места и, достигнув середины катка, прыгнул. Тройной аксель вместо четверного. Опять.</p>
<p>- Юра! Да что с тобой сегодня такое? - послышался громкий голос тренера. - Соберись, в конце концов!</p>
<p>Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Плисецкий подъехал к бортику и сошёл со льда. Сев на маленькую скамеечку, он принялся расшнуровывать коньки. Всё. На сегодня с него хватит.</p>
<p>Переобувшись в кеды и надев спортивную куртку с большой надписью "Россия" на спине, Юра накинул капюшон на голову и направился к выходу с арены.</p>
<p>- Ты куда собрался? - Яков удивленно посмотрел на Плисецкого.</p>
<p>- Пойду проветрюсь, - буркнул в ответ парень. - Все равно сегодня лучше уже не будет, - он скрылся в вестибюле ледового дворца.</p>
<p>Яков лишь покачал головой.</p>
<p>Выйдя наконец на улицу, Юра вдохнул полной грудью и закрыл глаза. Опять он налажал. Опять не смог работать в полную силу. А все из-за тебя, Виктор. Ты обещал, что поставишь программу, ты обещал, что будешь помогать. Ты обещал...</p>
<p>Открыв глаза, Плисецкий зашёл за угол здания ледового дворца и, пошарив в карманах, достал пачку сигарет. Вытянув одну из них губами, поджег и затянулся. Выпустил несколько клубов дыма. Стряхнул пепел.</p>
<p>Пару месяцев назад, будучи в одном из спортивных лагерей, Юра, как и многие другие мальчишки из его отряда, выкурил свою первую сигарету. Поначалу он никак не мог понять, в чем же смысл этой привычки, которую он столько раз видел у людей. Пока после одной из тренировок, когда все пошло наперекосяк, он не поймал себя на мысли, что ему чертовски нужно покурить. С тех пор в сумке Плисецкого всегда можно было найти пачку для самых тяжёлых и напряженных дней.</p>
<p>Разглядывая свои кеды, Юра сделал ещё одну затяжку, затем, закрыв глаза, поднял лицо к небу. В шуме улицы еле слышно хлопнула дверь ледового дворца. Плисецкий открыл глаза и насторожился, спрятав сигарету за спину. Из-за угла показался Отабек Алтын, казахский фигурист, молчаливый и хмурый. Как всегда.</p>
<p>Цокнув языком, Юра закатил глаза и сунул сигарету в зубы. Ему было плевать, что кто-то из фигуристов может заметить его курящим. Только тренер был для него тем, кого можно и стоило бояться.</p>
<p>Однако казах решительно направлялся в его сторону. На словно выточенном из камня лице Алтына не было ни одной эмоции, только взгляд темных карих глаз заставлял Юру чувствовать себя некомфортно. Приблизившись наконец к Плисецкому, Отабек молча вырвал сигарету изо рта парня и, сломав её пополам, бросил в урну. Хмуро взглянув на опешившего Юру, казахский фигурист развернулся и без единого слова зашагал обратно.</p>
<p>Плисецкий ещё несколько секунд смотрел на спину Алтына, прежде чем пришёл в себя.</p>
<p>- Эй, - заорал он, - ты что вообще творишь?!</p>
<p>Однако Отабек и ухом не повёл, скрываясь за углом ледового дворца и оставляя Юру в полном замешательстве.</p>
<p>- Идиот, - фыркнул Плисецкий и сплюнул на асфальт.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>